Without You, I'm Nothing
by weirdoeh
Summary: They've been best friends ever since they could talk, they've always been that way but what happens when feelings get involved? Will it ruin their friendship or take it to another level?
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

 **"Do you love me?"**

 **"What kind of question is that?"**

 **"Just answer me. Do you love me?"**

 **"I..."**

 **Months have passed now but the last conversation we had is still on my mind. I never understood why we parted ways; everything was going well until that day. I tried to get some answers but I never got them. All I know is, I still love her so much and every single day that passed is like a pricking needle to my heart. I know I should move on and let go but for some reason I can't. My mind and my heart are battling every day. Fighting over what I need and what I want. I want her back, I want "us" back but I need to go on with my life. Start my life again where she is not in the picture because I guess that's her life now, happy without me. Question is, I don't know how to start over without the fear of returning to my old self. I know I've got to give it a try or else I'll be stuck. Nine months had been enough for me to endure the pain I felt ever since she left. I've forgotten myself, my work, my friends and even my family. So I guess it really is time to finally move on with life.**

 **I'd be twenty five tomorrow, but it will be day one for a new me.**


	2. Undecided

Undecided

(Santana's POV)

I woke up feeling tired although I was just sleeping. Today is going to be a great day! (Well that's how I want it to be). Got out of bed and started my morning routine - made breakfast for whatever's left in the fridge, sat down, made myself a cup of coffee, lit a cigarette and read the newspaper.

" _Same boring shit everyday_ " I thought to myself.

After eating, I hit the showers and dressed up for work. As I walk out of my apartment, I breathed the fresh morning air, exhaled it and hoped for something great to happen today. The good thing about being the daughter of the CEO is that I can come to work anytime I want but I have to make up for the nine months I wasted moping over this girl that almost caused me my job and position. Oh well, that's all in the past now.

I arrived at the office earlier than the maintenance team and went up straight to my office. Checked the report my team made and answered some of the emails from our sponsors. By the time I was done with all the emails, my team started arriving. I have twenty people under me but we are also one of the busiest teams in the company. We create the events for our talents and of course we get a lot of sponsors as well. Having a famous father is an advantage as well that's why I love my job so much. The team was completed around nine and we started with our brainstorming.

Everyone was seated comfortably in the bean bags in our conference room. (I requested for that instead of the typical long table and chairs scenario so my team can actually relax despite the stressful work). They were all waiting for me to speak. I can see the tension on their faces because I was gone for a month for my "recovery vacation" in the island my ancestors bought somewhere outside of the state. So this is the first time they'll see me again. Maybe they're afraid of me being violent as I was before some eight months ago.

So I smile and greeted, "Good Morning everyone!"

I waited for five seconds before they greeted back. Man that was awkward!

"I'm sure everyone is surprised to see me after missing out much of the work here. Let me start of by saying that I really am sorry. I shouldn't have left you guys with all the work and crazy deadlines. And thank you, for working so hard and not letting this team down. Special mention to Brittany who made sure I still have a team to go back to. And with that, I would like to invite everyone to my apartment after work. That is if you don't have anything to do. I just want to make up for the fun I missed out with you guys."

Brittany stood up and gave me a hug then said, "Welcome back Santana!"

Everyone was cheering and with that, I knew things will be different starting today, So afterwards, they discussed the possible events we can have for the month and after an hour, everyone was back at their desks while Brittany and I went to my office.

"So, can I be the first to ask, how are you Santana?"

Brittany is my best friend and just like everyone else, I shut her out of my life.

I opened the window, lit a cigarette and answered, "I'm fine".

~thoughts in my head~

 _Am I really okay? Am I now ready to forget the past and move on, find another? Am I going to be ready to open up my heart to another person?_

"Earth to Santana!"

I didn't realize Brittany was waving her hand at me because apparently I zoned out, lost in my own thoughts.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I spaced out"

"Ugh. Yeah, obviously. It's been like three minutes before you came back to your senses. Anyway, what exactly are you planning today? Party at you place seems nice but I was kind of planning to go at IDK with the old gang. That is if you're okay with that"

"I haven't really prepared anything at home and it's still a mess there. I kind of just said that earlier. Oh well, you still communicate with them? Are they okay with it though? I mean, I know I haven't patch things up with some of them, remember?"

I literally had an actual fist fight with some of my college friends during my I-can't-get-over-you phase and I never really apologized.

"They're actually excited about it and don't worry, I've already calmed them down about what happened" Brittany answered.

"What would I do without you Brittany Pierce? You're the best!" I said then hugged her. We were then interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in"

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything. I just want to check on you kiddo. I haven't seen you for quite some time" it was my dad.

"You're not interrupting anything dad. I missed you too and I'm sorry for what I've done" then I went to him and hugged him.

"I understand what you're going thru Santana and I'm thankful for Brittany as well for supporting your team and I'm really proud of what you've done" he then extended his hand and Brittany shook it, "No worries Mr. Lopez"

My dad took a seat then said, "So are you two dating now? Coz I don't really mind. It's better actually because I know Brittany is totally different from Da-"

"Dad! Can we not go to that? And no, Brittany is my best friend, nothing more" I interrupted.

"I'm just saying; anyway, update me on what's going with you two. I'm all ears" With that, he stood up and left.

Lighting another cigarette, I sat down in the couch and faced Brittany.

"I couldn't believe he just said that!"

Brittany sat beside me and held my hand.

"Look, just focus on your work today, okay? Don't let anything or anyone distract you" She kissed my cheek, stood up and went out. And I'm left with thought I didn't dare thought of before.

 _Why did my dad say Brittany's better? No, she can't be. I mean, yes she's great, gorgeous, has a rocking body and nice attitude. I mean I do like it when she holds me, hugs me or kisses me but that's all because we're so close. Or is there something behind it? Shit! Why am I even thinking about this?_

The day passed by so quickly, it was the end of work. I passed on the memo about the change of plans for today and by six, Brittany and I are on our way to meet our college friends. We didn't really talk on the way to the restaurant and it was weird. We never had a dull moment before, why would it change now? We arrived at IDK and were the first to arrive so we went to the room they reserved and made ourselves comfortable.


	3. If there's alcohol involved

If there's alcohol involved

(Brittany's POV)

I'm not really sure how to react to what Santana's dad just said. Do we look like a couple? And yes, he's damn right that I'm much better than her. Good thing they broke up – Oh my God! Why am I saying this? Santana's my best friend and I'd rather stay like that to her than lose her. What the hell is wrong with me?

"I couldn't believe he just said that!"

I sat beside Santana and held her hand.

"Look, just focus on your work today, okay? Don't let anything or anyone distract you" I kissed her cheek, stood up and went out.

I hope she gets better soon.

After work, we went to the restaurant where the old gang used to hang out. For some reason, neither one of us is talking and it was weird. Were we both affected by what her father said but just don't want to talk about it? Argh. I hate this feeling.

We arrived at the restaurant and went to the room we reserved. It was a karaoke restaurant so we started singing some of our favorite songs. We put in one of them, "Marry Me by Jason Derulo"

"...And you know one of these days when I get my money right, Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life, We'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush…"

"But one day, I won't be able to ask you loud enough...I'll say will you marry me, I swear that I will mean it, I'll say will you marry me..."

As we sang along, absent-mindedly, we were holding hands and my head is resting on her shoulders.

(Santana's POV)

Brittany ad I sang our hearts out that we didn't' realize we were holding hands. And as we finish the song, we were facing each other, almost about to kiss when the door opened.

"I knew it! You two, it's about time to" it was our friend Mike.

"About time for what?" I asked as I pull away though I know exactly what he meant by that.

Mike, Tina, Puck, Kurt, Mercedes and Finn entered the room and suddenly I felt uncomfortable.

"How are you guys?" I asked once everyone was seated.

"Well, everyone actually is doing fine Santana Lopez. Same old shit"

Puck answered while lighting a cigarette. (Almost everyone is smoking except for Tina). We placed our orders and continued singing. And as if our hands have magnets, we were holding hands under the table.

The food and drinks arrived and we started eating and exchanging stories.

"I want to propose a toast for Santana, for being able to get through the rough times of her life and for being here with us on your birthday. May you find someone who will erase all the sadness in your life" Finn, the oldest in the group said and we all exchanged the toast.

"What is this, my 18th birthday all over again?" I asked them. It's funny that they are serious while giving out their messages. Everyone was saying their wishes and of course, Brittany said something as well.

"I know life has been hard on you Santana, being able to see every downfall you had. We celebrate this day not only because it's your birthday but also this will be a reminder for you that when people leave our lives, there will always be other people who will never leave you no matter how messed up you become. To Santana, for a better life!" and everyone exchanged toasts for the seventh time and was waiting for me to say something.

"Wow! I don't really know where to begin. I mean, your messages really touched my heart. I couldn't ask for a new set of friends. You guys are the best! Finn, I'm really sorry for what happened before, I didn't mean to give you a black eye. Tina, I'm sorry for throwing your phone in the river; Kurt, I'm really sorry for slipping out to your family about you being gay; I heard you were kicked out. To all of you, I really am sorry for behaving like that before. I know I wasn't in my right mind and thank you for still accepting me as your friend. Now to Brittany, my best friend. I don't know what more I had done to myself without you. You're really my angel. I love you... I love y'all!"

After my speech, we continued drinking and held hands under the table. Songs kept playing and drinks kept coming. Good thing it was a Friday night so no worries about work the next day. It was already two in the morning when we billed out. Everyone was drunk especially me so Brittany decided to take a cab and take me to her house (because she knows I won't be able to remember my house password again, yup my house lock is voice activated, cool, eh?). The ride home was short but it felt like hours. My mind was floating to fantasy land and this is not good.

(Brittany's POV)

Santana's drunk again; no way could I let her drive on this state. So we left the car and waited for a cab.

"Can you take us to Prime Avenue, please?" I said to the cab driver, he nodded.

Santana rested her head on my shoulder as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Your girlfriend seems pretty drunk, eh" the cab driver suddenly said, breaking the silence inside.

"Yeah, celebrating all night. It was her birthday. Hang on; did you say 'my' girlfriend?"

"Is she not? Because you two look good together. Forgive me for saying that"

I didn't answer. Girlfriend? He thought we were together? Why would he think of that? First her dad, now this; why does everyone think we're a couple?

"Can you stop in front of that green car?"

I paid the fare and helped Santana out of the cab into my apartment. I whispered, "We're home" and led her to my bedroom. Once she's comfortably sleeping, I went to shower, put on my pajamas and prepared a wet towel for Santana. Once I was done, I was about to stand up from the bed when she held my arm. "Don't leave me".

I didn't want to argue with a drunken person so I dropped the towel and lay beside her. She immediately wrapped her arms and legs around me and all I could do was watch her sleep. An hour passed and my body started to feel numb because of the position we have. So I tried to move a bit but her grasp were too tight.

"Santana, wake up. I can't feel my arms anymore" I said to her hoping she would respond and apparently she did and loosened her grasp.

We were face to face again, only inches away and something came to my mind – I wanted to kiss her.

I shook the idea, closed my eyes and tried to sleep.

(Santana's POV)

I woke up and surprised to see Brittany in front of me. I looked around and realized I was at her apartment although I don't remember how I got here. I tried to get up but my head is spinning like crazy. I must've drunk too much last night. I saw the water and some meds by the headstand and I thought, "Brittany, she's just so sweet. Not wanting me to get a hangover" so I drank it finished the bottle actually and laid back.

I was facing Brittany's face again and some silly thought came to my mind – I wanted to kiss her. Our faces were so close, one move and I wouldn't have done it. But I tried to forget the thought and closed my eyes. And then she moved and our lips met. We both opened our eyes, stared at each other while our lips stayed glued to each other. Nobody moved for the next few seconds, I was waiting if she would do the first move or just walk away but no, she just stayed there. So I made the move and to my surprise, her lips responded. We stayed entangled to each other and exchanging kisses for the next few minutes and as our lips parted giving us time to breathe, she suddenly stood up and went out of the room. I gathered up some strength to stand up despite the headache and followed her. She was sitting on her swing in the backyard, smoking, so I sat beside her and lit a cigarette.

"What are you doing here at this time? It's cold" she didn't respond. Assuming she doesn't want to talk about it, I stood up.

"What happened?" she asked making me to stop from walking.

Confused at her question, "What d'you mean? You know what happened" I said.

She was shaking. "I guess the right question was 'why' it happened?"

"I'm not sure as well" I answered.

"Did you do that on purpose or were you thinking of someone else?"

"Brittany, what kind of question is that?"

"Did you do that because you wanted to or were you thinking that I'm somebody else?"

"Brittany, I -"

"You know what, never mind. Go back to sleep and get you car when you wake up. We left it at IDK"

She finished her cigarette and went back inside but I stayed for another smoke.

 _I don't know why it happened but I was definitely not thinking of someone else. Why would she even say that?_

(Brittany's POV)

I was awakened by my lips crashing into Santana's. I don't know what happened but we stayed like that for a couple of minutes. We were actually kissing! It felt good and I didn't want to stop. But eventually we did to catch our breath. Out of nervousness, I ran out of the room. I know she'd follow me and I'm not sure why I have to run in the first place. I've always wanted to try kissing girls but I never thought it would be with my best friend. Do I 'like' Santana? Do I really have feelings for her more than a friend? I'm getting confused! This is so not me.

She followed me, as usual, and when I asked her about it, she didn't give me a straight answer. Well, I cut her off. What the hell is wrong with me? Okay, let's just settle that 'things' happen when you have alcohol in your system. Yep, that's it.


	4. What are we?

What are we?

(Santana's POV)

The next few days were weird. I mean Brittany is still talking to me although mostly its work related. She's been avoiding me and I don't know why. Every time we're alone in a room, she would pretend to be busy with whatever she's doing or listen to her iPod. I know we have to talk about what happened somehow although I'm not sure, up to this point why it happened or why we have to talk about it. It was just a kiss. What's the big deal about it? But the question remains, am I into her or vice versa? Is there a mutual feeling we never dared spitting out because our friendship is more important? I think I'm going crazy again and this isn't good.

I've been staring at my email for ten minutes now. I'm supposed to answer them but I couldn't think straight. The word 'Brittany' is circling my mind until her face suddenly appeared in front of me.

"Hey, spacing out again? That's the second time now. Anyway, I was just checking if you have replied to your emails because it won't reply to itself to our sponsors" Brittany said.

"Ugh. Right. Emails. I'll get them done, don't worry" I answered.

Brittany just nodded and was half way to the door.

"Can we talk? About you know what?" I began.

But she quickly answered, "Let's not" then she left, closing the door behind her.

With that, I guess I should let the topic rest. So I just answered the emails one by one and by the time I was done it was already lunch time. I immediately looked for Brittany only to find out she had gone with the rest of the team, meaning I would have lunch on my own.

The rest of the week was the same. Brittany would check on me every now and then if I'm zoning out and that's all the conversation we'll have in a day. This set up went on for a month and it gets worse every day. Because as each day passes, I'm slowly realizing that I do 'like' Brittany. But I don't want to risk it for our friendship.


	5. It's all coming back

It's all coming back

(Santana's POV)

It has been a month now and Brittany and I's relationship went down to being best friends to simply co-workers...because of that damn kiss. I don't understand why it was so big of a deal for her. I mean, I myself never really gave an answer to her question that night. But I want to tell her now, I like her. I guess I've always liked her but I was too scared to lose her. We would still hang out but it would always be with other people, never just the two of us and I'm really sad about it, because I miss her. I miss 'us'. When we would just chill in my place or hers, go to a new place, drink till we drop and just having fun _together_. I guess it was so long ago when we really had that kind of bonding, since I was with someone-who-must-not-be-named-anymore for most of the year. When I have problems, she was always the first one I'd talk to and when that _bitch_ , sorry that person left me, Brittany was there to comfort me. She was the one who suggested for me to take a break which really helped. Although there were still moments when I just space out but when I think of Brittany, I go back to reality. I don't know how long I could still stand our situation but this time I am not going to beg. I will patiently wait because I know in time, Brittany and I will be best friends again.

I distracted myself in completing the presentation we'll have for our new client. An upcoming singer who goes by the name Femme Fatale; which I think is really weird to use. We will be meeting with her team later today and I just want everything to be perfect because I spent three whole nights coming up with a great show for her. We are the best company when it comes to producing music so I'm sure this Femme Fatale will rise to fame in no time. At quarter to three, Brittany knocked on my door and told me that our clients are here and waiting in my dad's conference room so I gathered my things and Brittany and I headed to the elevator. There was an awkward silence yet again between Brittany and I so I just focused on my presentation. We reached the top floor and we went out of the elevator. I suddenly felt the need to pee so I asked Brittany to prepare the laptop for me. I went to the nearest restroom and did my thing.

(Brittany's POV)

I miss being with Santana but I'm scared that I'll lose her when I finally tell her how I've felt for the last twenty five years we've been best friends. I know I've been avoiding her after we kissed but I still am not sure why she did it in the first place. She never really gave me an answer. I asked her because I thought she was still thinking about that _bitch_. But how long can you really move on from someone who broke your heart, right? I've always just been in the background since Santana started dating her. I don't really like her but she makes Santana happy; well, that's what I thought at first. But I've noticed that they've had more fights than dates, and after they see each other, Santana would always drop by my place or call me and tell me about it. I've listened to her problems and have always just been a supportive best friend. When they finally broke up; rather when the _bitch_ left Santana, she reached her lowest and I couldn't help but feel bad about it so I suggested for her to take a break from the city which she did and it really helped her.

We have a new client in our company and since we are the best we make sure that we give our all. Our boss, Santana's dad had ordered us to make a presentation for the client, so our team brainstormed right away and when we have the details, we gave them to Santana so she can file it and create the presentation. I know she put her heart into this one because it's the biggest project she's had since she came back. So on the day of the presentation, I called Santana and told her that the client has arrived. She gathered her things and we went up to her dad's conference room. It was really quiet during the elevator ride. I wanted to say something but I don't want her to lose her focus. So when we got out of the floor we proceeded to the conference room but suddenly Santana said she has to pee so I took her laptop and went inside the room to set it up.

When I got inside, I was not expecting to see that one person who ruined Santana's life. I almost dropped the laptop I was holding but good thing I have good reflexes and caught them, placed it on the table and set it up. I excused myself and caught up with Santana just as she was leaving the restroom.

"Hey, you sure you can do this? Because I can definitely take over just for today" I told her, trying to stall her from entering the room.

"I've been preparing for this so yes I want to do it. I do want to make a good impression to our client" Santana answered and walked past by me but I immediately grabbed her wrist and she looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Brittany, what are you doing? We need to go inside now" Santana said so I let go of her wrist and entered the room. She didn't notice the girl on the other side of the table wearing her sunglasses so she proceeded with her presentation. When she was done, there was a moment of silence in the room so Santana looked at me and I gave her thumbs up because it was really good. Then her dad finally spoke and asked our clients what they thought about it. The guy who was wearing a suit answered him.

"I think this is a good presentation and I like how you plan things. But this is really up to Dani" He said and when he did, the girl took off her sunglasses and I sensed Santana stiffen.

"Hmm. Yeah, I like it too but I like the one who gave the presentation better" Dani said then smirked.

I just couldn't contain myself and said, "No you don't!" a little louder than expected and everyone's eyes turned to me.

"Excuse me?" she said to me and I was going to answer back when I felt Santana's hand on my wrist. I looked at her and she shook her head and I understood what she meant.

"I'm sorry about that. Would you excuse us for a moment?" Santana said and they nodded so we went out of the room. We went inside the rest room and I closed both my fists and approached the sink. I was shaking in anger and I just want to punch something...or someone. Santana was just looking at me but I can see her eyes were forming some tears.

"I should be the one feeling that way, not you Brittany" She said and this time I faced her.

"I know but I'm sorry I couldn't help it. That _bitch_ , in that room, hurt you and now she's here like nothing happened? What the fuck is that?" I said to Santana and she looked down. She was fighting back her tears so I just hugged her and that's when she let it out.

"I...I thought I was o...okay Brittany" Santana said as she continued crying and I couldn't do anything else but held her tight and comfort her.

"I know Santana but you cannot let this overcome you again. You've spent too many tears for this _bitch_. She doesn't deserve any of this, okay?" I told her and she just nodded.

"How do you do it Brittany?" She asked and for a second I didn't understand what she just said.

"Because I'm your best friend, silly. That's what best friends do" I answered but I wish I could tell her how I really feel.

We were gone for almost ten minutes now and we were interrupted by a knock on the door, it was Santana's dad.

"Girls, you need to get back inside...now" He commanded so Santana washed her face first and made sure no evidence was seen then we went back to the conference room and faced them once again.


	6. Thank You For My Broken Heart

Thank You For My Broken Heart

(Santana's POV)

I saw her again...after nine fucking months of trying to redeem myself and be a better person again, she shows up and act as if nothing happened. Why? Why is she still trying to tear me down? Is finding out she's been cheating on me with most of my college friends or having her caught in the act going down with another girl in my own bed and leaving as if it's 'okay' or humiliating me by forcing me to do it with her every time her urges arise in public despite knowing there are cameras around not enough? I hate her. I fucking hate her. But most of all, I hate myself for falling in love with someone who NEVER felt the same. I've spent two years of my life for nothing then she has the nerve to show up in our company and expect me to help her? What the fuck is that?! No! I did not find myself just to go back to the miserable person I was months ago. I will not let her rule over me again. I am much better than her and I believe I was given the chance because I know I am better off with someone else... I just wish I have the courage to tell her. Argh! Why do I have to be so weak?

(Brittany's POV)

We got back inside the room and I saw Dani looking at Santana as if making fun of her. I have been trying my best to calm my shit down because of Santana and her dad; but I am so close to killing someone.

"Like I said I like the presentation but I like the one who presented it better. Should we agree with this proposal, will she be personally handling me?" Dani asked Mr. Lopez and I just have this urge to pull her hair and drag her out of the building.

I guess Mr. Lopez saw my reaction and raised an eyebrow before answering the evil bitch _(sorry I'm just fuming with anger at her_ ), "Well normally we would assign one of our producers to our clients but if they request a specific one, we make arrangements. Are you requesting Santana to produce your music?"

"Ye -" Dani started.

"Hell no!" but thank God Santana finally spoke up. "I'm sorry dad but if you haven't noticed, this is Dani, the one who made me who I was nine months ago…remember?"

"I understand that mija, but this is business. You know we always grant our artist's request. That's one of our assets as a company. I'm sure you've both move on from the past"

"No dad! I really am sorry but I won't be able to stand being in close proximity with that _bitch_ and I will NEVER produce her music" Santana continued to defend herself and I won't deny it, I'm really proud of her.

Dani and her companions just watched as the father and daughter exchange their words in amusement.

"You wouldn't want to let your company down, right? I mean, let's face it, you already know how good I am and once you produce my music I'll bet you anything that your company's numbers will skyrocket than never before. And don't worry, I will always mention you, I mean, you'll be the reason for my success. Who knows, we might still work out" Dani said with a smirk on her face. Out of respect to Santana and her dad, I tried my hardest to stay in my position. Santana doesn't deserve to feel the way she felt the past months; she may be a bitch as well but that only comes out when she is provoked; and she doesn't easily cry except when she's really fed up.

"You still love me Santana, and I know that. I am that awesome! I know we've had our indifferences in the past and I know I wasn't the perfect girlfriend to you but I've changed baby; we can start over again." Dani continued and I couldn't believe what she's saying right now.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Start over your ass!" I place my hand on my mouth as soon as I said those words. They all looked at me and I felt my heart beating really fast.

Dani scoffed. "I ain't talking to you Blondie so just shut up"

I couldn't take it anymore. I had to stop her from saying another word regarding how she wants Santana back in her life. I had to do it now or my best friend will never be happy. I'm not saying I will be the one to do that but what the hell, I'll take my chances. _It's now or never Britt._ I told myself so I took a step forward but making sure I'm also facing Santana.

I took a deep breath…here goes nothing.

"You never made her Santana happy. I mean, there were moments, yeah, just moments when Santana would really be happy but at the end of the day those happy bubbles in her head pops and she's goes back to being miserable because you never really cared about her. It was always about you. You are that selfish and insensitive not to feel that Santana wants you to notice or even care about even the little things that happened to her. Oh remember her birthday a year ago? She was expecting you to take her on a date but where were you? At a freakin' gig! You even greeted her a day late. Like seriously, you're so caught up with your 'so called fame' that you don't notice the one person who will always have your back with or without fame. You don't know how to appreciate the things she does to you and god, you really don't deserve any of them. And on your anniversary, Santana made reservations at this restaurant you once said you'd love to take her, she had it all planned out but again, you were MIA! I really don't know what kind of spell you put her under to love you the way she did but man, I am so happy that you two are over. " That was a just a small part of the speech running through my head and they were all dumb-struck because they didn't expect the meeting to turn out this way. _I'm sorry but I just have to let it out or I will explode._

I saw Dani laughing and it pissed me off a lot more than she already did.

"Just say it already, you're in love with Santana but you're afraid because she might not feel the same so you're stuck being the best friend because in that way, you get to be around her but I get to be in bed with her" she said.

And here it comes…

"Yes. I'm in love with Santana Lopez and yes I'm afraid that she doesn't feel the same. I love her enough to see her be happy with someone else. That's her own happiness and I can't force that. I mean, who am I to stop her? I'd rather just be in the background and be her best friend in that way I still let her feel my love. I love her enough that it hurts me every time she goes to me and talk about how you hurt her and couldn't do anything but listen. I love her enough that I chose to be just her friend even if it hurts me as hell because I wouldn't force myself on her just so I could satisfy my needs. I love her enough that I put aside my own feelings because I don't want to take advantage of her. I love her enough that I'm willing to wait forever even for the tiniest chance that she might feel the same." Then I faced Santana who hasn't said a word again. "And I'm taking my risk now to tell you, Santana Lopez that I am in love with you, I always have and I always will. I don't expect you to feel the same nor be pressured by it. I just want you to know that I do" with that I end my speech and I looked at all of them for their reactions. I saw Mr. Lopez and some of the guests smiling except for Dani of course and when I looked at Santana she was wearing a straight face. I couldn't decipher what was going on with her mind; of course I wished she'd feel the same but I already prepared myself if she won't.

(Santana's POV)

I was still in a state of shock after Brittany confessed her feelings to me. I was taken by surprise that she felt that way all along. Man, why was I so blind to see that? I mean, I never really thought of her more than a friend...until a few months ago. I have to say though; she looks really hot defending me over Dani. The look on her face as Brittany said her speech was something I will never forget because for the first time ever, I saw her get scared and it's all because of my best friend, Brittany. They were looking at me now and waiting for me to say something.

"I don't know what to say. I mean, Brittany, you really are a special person in my life and to be honest I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you by my side. You really are the best….and I would lie to myself if I said I don't feel the same…because I do. I mean, I guess I just realized that I'm in love with you the day I got back from my vacation. And I know this answer was way past due, I kissed you that night because I really wanted to and not because I thought that you were someone else"

Whew! I didn't care that my father was there nor the fact that Dani, my ex girlfriend was there in the room to witness our confession. It was like a slap in the face to her actually, I just hope she gets the message, I mean, she's not stupid. I really wanted to kiss Brittany right that moment but I thought that it would already be too unprofessional of us to do that so I stopped myself but as soon as we're alone I definitely would.

I saw my father smiled and mouthed 'Finally!' and I couldn't help but chuckle. I held Brittany's hand and looked at Dani.

"So, I decided to produce your music but I'm getting Brittany as my co-producer. Two heads are better than one and it will help fasten the work. That's my deal: take it or leave it"

"I am just requesting for you Santana, I didn't say to include your sidekick"

"Like I said Daniela..." I snickered because I know she hates her own name "...if I am going to produce your music, I'm working with a co-producer and that's Brittany. Now if you don't like that, I'll have William Schuester do it"

True enough, it pissed her off because she greeted her teeth while looking at me."Fine. I'd like to do a run on this song I'm currently working on. Can we hit the studio now?"

And just like that it was settled. We wait for Dani's team to leave then proceeded to the third floor where the recording studios are located. We got inside and Dani gave us the usb which contains the song she was referring to and we hooked it up in the system as she got inside the booth. I gave her the go signal and she played the music.

 _I can't sleep tonight, wide awake and so confused  
Everything's in line, but I am bruised  
I need a voice to echo, I need a light to take me home  
I kinda need a hero, is it you?  
I never see the forest for the trees, I could really use your melody  
Baby I'm a little blind, I think it's time for you to find me_

 _Can you be my Nightingale, sing to me I know you're there. You could be my sanity, bring me peace, sing me to sleep.  
Say you'll be my Nightingale_

 _Somebody speak to me, cause im feeling like hell  
Need you to answer me, I'm overwhelmed  
I need a voice to echo, I need a light to take me home  
I need a star to follow, I don't know  
I never see the forest for the trees, I could really use your melody  
Baby I'm a little blind, I think it's time for you to find me_

 _Can you be my Nightingale, sing to me I know you're there.  
You could be my sanity, bring me peace, sing me to sleep. Say you'll be my Nightingale_

 _I don't know what I'd do without you  
Your words are like a whisper, come through?  
As long as you're with me here tonight, I'm good_

 _Can you be my Nightingale, feel so close I know you're there  
Ohhhh Nightingale, sing to me, I know you're there.  
Cause baby you're my sanity, you bring me peace, sing me to sleep  
Say you'll be my Nightingale_

I couldn't help but be curious about the song Dani just sang. It was really good and I can't help but wonder why she wrote it. I mean, I know mostly her songs are about heart break even when we were together but this one was different for some reason but I don't want to know anymore. I was spacing out again because Brittany's hand was waving in my face.

"Are you okay?" she said as she held my hand.

I was kind of startled when Brittany held me. It seems like I spaced out again and not because of Dani but because of the song.

"Huh? Yeah. I…I was just thinking of the song and what we should do about it" I answered Brittany and she just nodded.

We had her sing it a few more times before deciding on the final outcome of the song. Once it was settled, she left the room immediately and finally I got my alone time with Brittany. I hugged her right away as soon as Dani walked out the door. I guess it was also long due because we really haven't been alone for a few months now and it felt really good. I got lost in her warmth and wished we could stay in that position longer.

She pulled away after a few minutes and looked at me. "I missed you San. I mean, I'm sorry for what happened and it's a good thing that Dani still decided to stay with us. I just couldn't imagine what your dad would've said if we lost a client. It was unprofessional of me to do that but I'm glad I did coz now I can finally do this"

She cupped my face and closed the gap between our faces. When her lips met mine I saw fireworks and it was the most wonderful thing. It's like everything was meant to happen that way for us to end up together. I know now Brittany is the one for me, although it took us forever for this moment to come, it was all worth it. I know Brittany will never hurt, I mean there was just one time after my birthday but it was basically my fault. Brittany is the only person who really understood me and I know now just how much she loves me. I can't wait to start this chapter of my life with her not only being my best friend but now also my girlfriend. I guess I have to thank Dani for breaking my heart before because I wouldn't have realized that the person I'm meant to be with has been right in front of me all along.

=============================================================================  
 _ **  
A/N: Song used – Nightingale by Demi Lovato**_

 _ **finally was able to update again…sorry took too long. Kinda in the middle of updating my other stories and writing a short film plus family stuff so please bear with me.**_

 _ **So I'm not sure if you like what I did in this chapter, like maybe it was too soon for Brittany to confess her feelings for Santana but I just couldn't contain my excitement for them. They're endgame, okay. So Dani would still be in the future chapters coz she's their new client and there will be more of Brittany and Dani fights.**_

 _ **Please feel free to give your reviews, comments, suggestions or violent reactions towards my work. I would really appreciate them. Thanks!**_ __


	7. Author's Note

To all my readers, I want to apologize for not being able to update my stories. I've tried writing some but then my mind goes blank. I don't know if it's the lack of inspiration or what but I just can't seem to finish a single chapter! I've been busy as well because I started working again then I met this awesome girl who changed the way I look at life. We've only just started dating and the past weeks had been really great because of her. But just a couple of days ago, I learned that she's fighting a battle (cancer) and I can't even visit her. :'( I don't know what to do anymore. I'm not sure when I can update again. Please bear with me. Again, I'm sorry. :'(


	8. Hot n Cold

It's been a while since I wrote something and it's a relief that I was able to finish at least one chapter. I'm sorry for the big delay. I hope you like this chapter and since I have already started a new job with a goof schedule, I'm planning to update more.

Chapter 7

(General POV)

Months passed and Brittany and Santana's relationship have gotten stronger. They continued helping Dani with her music and in a few weeks she was set to release her first album. There were still times when it would be awkward but other than that, things were fine. Their improved relationship brought wonders to their lives but like any other couple they still had their fair share of fights over little things but nothing a simple kiss would not solve. Santana can be a bitch at times and it was always Brittany who compromises like before. Just like today, Santana was in a bad mood because the lost one of their sponsors because Levi, one of her employees missed the deadline for the upcoming show they scheduled for the weekend. Santana entered her office and threw her shoes to the other side of the room, opened of the windows and lit a cigarette. Brittany was right behind her who just sighed as she did that. So she picked it up and placed it under her desk, approached her girlfriend by hugging her from the back. Santana seemed to calm down and Brittany knew it would do the trick.

"What are you thinking right now?" Brittany asked.

Santana finished her cigarette, closed the window and faced Brittany.

"I'm pissed off, like seriously, how could she forget the deadline? We've had them sponsoring us for a long time"

"We will get another one babe. Don't be so negative about this one. Look, I'll take care of Levi and you can send a letter to our other possible sponsors" Brittany assured her. And true to her words, just the next day, Santana received a response from Apple and she couldn't anymore be happier so they proceeded with their scheduled show.

The day of Dani's album release came and they were all excited because they received high reviews on some of the songs they have released. They were all set up at the venue and the clock is ticking, as soon as the clock struck four they started the program. Dani, Santana, Brittany and Mr. Lopez were seated in front and all the cameras were focused on them.

"Good afternoon everyone and welcome to the album release of Snixx Music's newest artist, Femme Fatale!" the host greeted and everybody clapped their hands. The interview followed right after and all eyes were glued to the four people in front

"So Dani, the songs you have released received great reviews and I personally already included them in my most played song. Can you tell us your inspiration in writing them? " one of the reporters asked.

"Well, I really feel attached to my songs because they all came from my personal experiences. My life ain't perfect like everybody else. I have made choices I regret even until now so instead on dwelling into them, it became my inspiration in writing the songs" Dani answered.

Everybody clapped, and then the next reported asked the questions. "Source says that you and your producer Santana Lopez shared a relationship which didn't end very well. How is it working with her again? "

Santana tensed at the question because she really doesn't want to talk about it anymore so when Brittany saw her girlfriend, she placed her hand on her lap and tried to calm her down. Dani looked at Santana then faced the reporter.

"Like I said, I've made choices that I regret…" she paused. "…and Santana was one of them. I was focused on building my career that there were times that I forgot about her and I've already said too many apologies but I guess, one person can only say sorry too many times before the other person gets tired of hearing it and loses its meaning. But yes, I do admit that for me she was the one who got away. We could have been engaged or married now if I didn't do the things I did before. On the bright side, I am happy that she has found someone who, I should say, completes her and that's no other than her co-producer Brittany S. Pierce. If I am being honest, when I decided to work with them, I intended to win Santana back but when I saw how she was with Brittany, I backed down. It was my fault anyway why we are what we are now. Eventually, everything went smoothly. They helped me write some of the songs in this album and I am really happy with the outcome"

Both producers gave a nod of approval to what Dani answered. She really did improve her attitude and have showed nothing but professionalism towards their sessions. There were no more signs of bad blood and it made their work easier. A few more questions were asked and the program ended with Dani singing one her songs.

 _Stone cold, stone cold_ _  
_ _You see me standing, but I'm dying on the floor_ _  
_ _Stone cold, stone cold_ _  
_ _Maybe if I don't cry, I don't feel anymore_ __

 _Stone cold, baby_ _  
_ _God knows I tried to feel_ _  
_ _Happy for you_ _  
_ _Know that I am, even if I_ _  
_ _Can't understand, I'll take the pain_ _  
_ _Give me the truth, me and my heart_ _  
_ _We'll make it through_ _  
_ _If happy is her, then I'm happy for you_ __

 _Stone cold, stone cold_ _  
_ _You're dancing with her, but I'm staring at my phone_ _  
_ _Stone cold, stone cold_ _  
_ _I was your amber, but now she's your shade of gold_

 _Stone cold, baby_ _  
_ _God knows I tried to feel_ _  
_ _Happy for you_ _  
_ _Know that I am, even if I_ _  
_ _Can't understand, I'll take the pain_ _  
_ _Give me the truth, me and my heart_ _  
_ _We'll make it through_ _  
_ _If happy is her, then I'm happy for you_ __

 _Don't let me be stone cold, stone cold_ _  
_ _I wish I could whisper but here's my pain_ _  
_ _Know I'm happy for you_ _  
_ _Know that I am, even if I_ _  
_ _Can't understand_ _  
_ _If happy is her, then I'm happy for you_

(Santana's POV)

Ecstatic would be the word to describe what I am feeling right now. Not only did we have a successful album release but what really shocked was what Dani said because I wasn't really expecting it. Her attitude towards me and Brittany really has improved over the months we were working together and I am glad that she has finally accepted her so called defeat over me. Writing the songs with Brittany and Dani really made it easier because we all contributed in the aspects of all the songs; from the lyrics to the beat and feel of the songs. It's hard to pick which one is my favorite because all of them are really good.

My team and I had a small celebration after the program which we continued after work at this bar near the office. Everyone was having fun and it really feels good that all our hard work had paid off. I couldn't thank them enough for all the effort they gave in finishing our Femme Fatale project. But there is still one person I haven't said my gratitude for; that without this person, I would be a total mess and would have probably lost the opportunity to once again prove myself that I am worthy of my position and that is my best friend and girlfriend Brittany. She stayed beside me and never gives up when I felt like doing so. She inspires me to always be the best that I can be; she calms me down when my temper is about to flare and most of all, she loves me with all her heart and I seriously could not ask for more.

I watch her from my seat as she dances along with the music in the middle of the dance floor. She sure has caught the attention of many and I watch as each guy and girl gets turned down because she knows I'd get jealous. So I finish my drink and joined her as she motioned me. I placed my hands on her hips and swayed along as the song progressed. She has always been the better dancer between us and she makes sure I don't make a fool out of myself.

"Congratulations Miss Lopez, today was a success" Brittany whispered to my ear and it sent shivers down y spine

"I wouldn't be able to this without you babe, so thank you, thank you, thank you" I answered the kissed her lips.

The night was filled with so much fun that we all decided to go home around four in the morning. Good thing they all have their designated drivers while some just took a cab home; but as for me I had Brittany since she has a higher tolerance for alcohol than me. She drove us to her apartment and as soon as we stepped inside, I attacked her lips. One thing led to another and next thing I knew I was having my fifth orgasm. Brittany knew where to hit all the right spots and it made me beg for more. It didn't matter to her if she doesn't receive as long as she gives and I am horny almost all the time that sometimes we do it in the most unexpected places. Maybe it was an influence of Dani because that was what she did to me. The good thing about Brittany is that she's really god in giving me what I wanted especially when it comes to sex. We decided to sleep when we saw the sun rising and it's always the best way to sleep when you are with the one you love.

When I woke a few hours later, I checked on Brittany's side but found it empty until I heard her singing from her kitchen. I tried to stand up and failed but knowing Brittany, he already placed some aspirin and a glass of water on the bedside table. After taking the medicine, I was finally able to stand up, put some clothes on and went out. Brittany had her back on me so I just watched her finished her cooking and singing.

 _I should be over all the butterflies_ _  
_ _But I'm into you (I'm in to you)_ _  
_ _And baby even on our worst nights_ _  
_ _I'm into you (I'm into you)_ _  
_ _Let em wonder how we got this far_ _  
_ _Cause I don't really need to wonder at all_ _  
_ _Yeah after all this time_ _  
_ _I'm still into you_ _  
_ _I'm still into you_ _  
_ _I'm still into you_

"I didn't know you like Paramore" I said as soon as she turned around almost causing the pan she was holding dropped from her hands.

"Jeez baby, don't scare me like that!" Brittany exclaimed as she transferred the omelets to the plates. I snickered then approached her and gave her a kiss.

"I woke up to an empty bed so I wondered where you went. I missed you already babe"

"I've been awake since ten and I didn't want to wake you up coz I know how grumpy you get when you don't get at least five hours of sleep so since I couldn't go back to sleep I just did some chores and cooked our lunch. I hope omelets' fine coz I haven't done my grocery yet" Brittany said while finished setting the table. I just nodded because I was really hungry already so once everything was on the table, we started eating. The day was spent cuddling and fooling around and it feels great because we haven't done it in a while due to our busy schedule at work. That same night, Brittany surprised me with a date to the movies and dinner afterwards then we went back to her apartment because we were expected at her parent's house for her mother's birthday so we slept early to prepare for the four hour drive to Manchester, New Hampshire.

We stopped by the mall before heading to our destination to buy a gift for Mrs. Pierce. We couldn't decide what to buy since she basically has everything so we ended up buying her more scarves because for some reason, she has a weird obsession for it. Halfway through our travel, I decided to take a nap so I reclined my seat and slept.

(Brittany's POV)

We are on our way to my parent's house and Santana's sleeping beside me. I watch her through my peripheral vision sleeping like an angel. We're still two hours away so I took the time to listen to some music and smoke cigarettes. At exactly half past two in the afternoon, we parked in front of our old house. I killed the engine and ran to Santana's side to open the door for her. Once she stepped out of the car, I grabbed our gift and headed to the house. Our house was filled with family and friends that it took us a while to finally greet my mom who was slightly intoxicated already.

"My baby Brittany! Finally you're here!" my mom greeted us as she engulfed me in her arms. "It's great to see you too Santana" she said as she hugged Santana as well. I guess I got my alcohol tolerance from my mom because she's already drinking from the bottle and it's just two in the afternoon. After catching up with my mom and dad, we went to the kitchen, got some food then went up to my room. Everything was exactly how I left it and it made me go down to memory lane for a bit until I felt Santana's hand on my face.

"Hey baby, are you okay?" she asked.

I nodded. "Of course I am babe. I just missed this place."

We sat down on the bed and started eating. Once we were done, we lit some cigarettes and afterwards laid on the bed and started to fool around. Well Santana initiated it, she always does. She was the big spoon this time and her hands were playing by the hem of my shirt, seconds later they were on my abs and moving up to my bra.

"What are you doing babe? You know they could enter my room any second"

As much as I want to have some sexy time with my girlfriend, I don't want my family finding us doing it. But I know Santana; she will find ways to still do it.

"Oh come on Britt, it's not as if we've never done this before. We'll make it quick, I promise" Santana said as she got off the bed, locked the door then started to remove her clothes. I never could deny my girlfriend's request especially when her super hot body is already in display. I immediately hopped off the bed, started kissing her as we make our way back to my bed

"You have to be really quiet San, okay?" she just nodded so I positioned myself on top of her and continued kissing everything but her pussy and when I felt her feeling irritated, I gave her clit on slow lick.

"Fuck!" she half screamed. I looked up and motioned her to be quiet. I continued licking and eating her out and I watched as Santana struggled to keep quiet. After a few minutes, I felt her tighten and I knew she was close.

"B…baby I need y…you inside" she pleaded. So with that, I entered two fingers to her wet pussy and began thrusting in and out of her as fast as I can.

"Oh shit! Shit! Shit! Yes baby! Fuck me deeper! Fuuuuuccckkkk!" Santana couldn't contain her moans anymore and I couldn't stop either so I just hoped that no one heard her. She was close but I didn't want her to cum just yet so I asked her to stand and lean against the window. I asked her to close her eyes as I got something from my secret drawer.

"Are you ready?" I whispered in her ear. She tensed up as I placed hand back to her entrance teasing her clit then inserted my seven inch dildo while using one of my hands to cover her mouth.

"'oly fuck! Deeper baby! Fuck me deeper! It feels so damn good" I kept thrusting and her moans just got louder.

"You really have to be quiet baby. I don't want them to see us fucking" I told Santana between thrusts.

"Baby, it's kinda hard to do that when you're making me feel so good. Do me harder baby! I'm sooo close!" I jack hammered into and after a few more thrusts she came so hard. I slowly slid the dildo out of her pussy ad carried her back to the bed where she lay with her eyes closed, probably still coming down from her orgasm. I removed the strap on and put on some clothes then lit a cigarette.

"Best. Fuck. Ever" Santana suddenly said as she tried to get up from the bed. I just smiled are her silliness and once I finished smoking; I laid beside her and tried to have a nap. I have great stamina but I'll be driving again later so I wanted to rest for a bit. As soon as I closed my eyes, someone knocked on the door; so with so much dismay, I stood up and checked who it was.\

"Hey Britty, someone's looking for you down stairs" it was my little brother Liam. I wonder who that person is. "Okay, I'll be down in a few" I answered. So I closed the door and approached my now sleeping girlfriend.

"Babe, you need to get dressed. We need to go down."

She just stirred and I knew she was really tired so I took a quick shower because I don't want to smell like someone who just had sex, changed my clothes, made sure Santana was fully covered before going down. In a matter of an hour, the guests in our house doubled, that it took me a while to get to the backyard where my 'guest' was waiting. As I stepped out of the backyard, I instantly saw who the person is so I waved at her and she walked towards me.

"Britty, I missed you!" Kitty said as she hugged me. She was about to give me a kiss but I looked away and grabbed her arm so we could talk where no one could hear us.

"What are you doing here Kitty? I thought we agreed not to be in contact with each other?" I said to the other girl. She held my hands then responded, "I can't stop thinking about you Britty. So when I heard you were coming today, I thought I'd take a chance to talk to you about us"

"There is no 'us' Kitty" I replied removing my hands from hers. "And there is no need for us to talk because we're done her. Just go home and don't ever come back" Kitty being the stubborn one, didn't even move and I was starting to become irritated because she don't understand rejection.

"Britty, don't you remember what we did? You gave me the best fuck that no one has ever done. I want to be with you and only you" Kitty said while trying to kiss me so as reflex I moved away but didn't see the brick divider so we both fell down causing her land on me and our lips kissing. The crash caused some of the guests to look over us but my only concern was the one staring at us with fuming eyes. I scrambled to get up and followed Santana who walked out of the house.

"Babe, where are you going?" I said while trying to catch up on her.

"Away from you!" Santana responded while continuing to walk away from me.

"Can you let me explain first? Babe, please stop walking"

She stopped and faced me. "Explain what exactly, huh? Explain why my girlfriend was kissing another girl in front of her family? And how come I don't know about her? Are you cheating on me? Because if you are, we're done! You know what; I'm going back to New York by myself!" She walked passed me and went back to our house. I tried to look for her downstairs but when I didn't find her, I already knew she was in my room getting her things so I took the time to tell my mom and dad that we had to go back because of work and they understood. I waited by my car and Santana getting out of the house.

"Get in babe" I said but she just continued walking on the sidewalk. I finished my cigarette and went inside my car to follow her. I rolled the windows down and called on to her but she just shook her head.

"I'll explain everything, just get in the car. I'm not letting you ride a bus all the way to New York and I know you of all people hates riding one so don't be so stubborn and get in the car." She stopped walking and I knew I changed her mind already. I waited for a few minutes before she opened the passenger door and got inside the car. I offered her a cigarette which she took but didn't say anything. It was quiet for the first hour of our trip because I was also giving Santana her space and I was waiting for her anger to subside. Moments later, I caught her staring at me through my peripheral vision; I knew she was ready to listen so I started explaining what happened.

"First off, I am really sorry for what you saw earlier babe. It's definitely not what you think" Santana raised an eyebrow so I continued. "Kitty was a girl I met at a bar seven months ago; you were on 'vacation' then and I went back here to visit my family. One thing led to another and we ended up going back to her place but I made her promise to never get in contact with me. I was actually surprised she was there at the house. So anyway, she tried to get something from me and I pushed her away before I could even say I already have a girlfriend; I didn't see the brick divider so we fell causing her to land on me. I am so sorry for what happened babe. I won't ever cheat on you and you know that. I love you so much Santana"

I waited for her to say something so when she held my hand, I pulled over. "Thank you for being honest with me and I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier. You know I get jealous right away. I'm also pissed that some girl dared to take away my girlfriend from me because you know I won't let that happen. And I love you more Britt, so much more" with that, we sealed it with a kiss. That's one good thing about our relationship; whenever we have a misunderstanding, we just wait for the other one to cool off then talk about it then we have amazing make up sex. I admit we are one sexually active couple and we aren't ashamed of it.

AN:

Songs used:

Stone Cold – Demi Lovato

Still Into You - Paramore


	9. Broken Vow

Chapter 8: Broken Vow

(Santana's POV)

When we went back to work the next day, the workload started to pile again. A lot of paperwork filled my desk, mostly about upcoming show proposals and approvals. It wasn't even lunch time yet but my head was already pounding. I asked Brittany to cover for me during the meeting that my dad arranged so I could rest for a bit but it only lasted thirty minutes so my nap was really cut short. The whole floor was buzzing with people talking on the phones or arranging some music. I couldn't wait for this day to be over, I just feel so tired. When the clock struck four, my father called on me and Brittany so we headed to his office.

"I thought you already had a meeting earlier, why is he calling us now?" I asked as we went up the elevator and Brittany just shrugged. We arrived at his office and he let us in so we sat down on the chairs in front of him.

"Santana, Brittany, I called you two because Femme Fatale's manager called and have decided to promote her album in Europe as well. I know you're producing her but I only need one of you to join them for a month. It's up to you two who goes with them because I know your workload here is heavy already." My dad told us and I got excited and sad at the same time. I haven't been to Europe so I don't want to pass this opportunity but I don't want to be away from Brittany for a month. I looked at Brittany and I already know what's on her mind.

"Can we talk about it dad?" I asked while still looking at my girlfriend.

"Of course you can mija. I'll give you until Friday to think about it because one of you we'll be flying to Paris by Monday"

"Thanks dad" With that, Brittany and I left my dad's office and went back to ours. By the time we reached our floor, almost everyone had gone home which is normal coz it's usually me and Britt who stays behind. We went inside my office and I immediately hugged Brittany.

"I know what you're thinking babe" I said as I snuggled on her neck.

"You should go there with them San. You're the head producer" Brittany responded with no hint of emotion in her voice.

"But I don't want to leave you here…and for a whole month! I don't think I'll survive being away from you anymore"

Brittany held my face with her hands then said, "Babe, this is not something we can argue on. Your dad said only one of us could go and it should be you because I know how much you wanted to go there. We'll manage being way for a month. We've already done that, remember?" I nodded. "So tell your dad that you'll be the one to go with them"

I hugged her tighter because I can't believe she's letting me go there. I mean, I've always planned to go there because she has (she's from the Netherlands) but I can't help but think how I will ever survive without my one true love. "If that is the case I want you to spend the week with me. Stay at my place until I leave for Europe"

She smiled then answered, "Anything you want babe"

After we talked, we decided to go home and spend every moment of the whole week if possible.

The day of my departure came and I couldn't contain my emotions. Brittany was driving me to the airport but before we head there, I called for a meeting for my employees. We gathered in our conference room and made some announcements.

"While I am away, Brittany will be in charge and she will be reporting to me every day. I trust everyone to never give her a big problem, which I know you won't. Every approval needs to be done by her. I'm expecting everyone to do their best at all time. And lastly, I'm going to miss all of you"

Once they said their goodbyes, we headed straight to the airport where we had a quickie at the back of Brittany's car before I went to my designated gate.

"We'll Skype or Face Time every night, okay? And I want you to message me every chance you get" Brittany just nodded while trying to hold back her tears. "I'm really going to miss you babe. I love you so much!"

"I love you more San. Look, I don't want to sound like I don't trust you because do and I know Dani has changed but please promise me that if she ever does something like make a move on you, intentional or not let me know because I will not hesitate to follow you there" Brittany said as she hugged her tight.

"I promise babe. Nothing is going to happen" With one last kiss, Santana went inside the gate and Brittany went back to her car.

(General POV)

One week passed and as promised, they updated each other every day. Sunday came and they planned to have a Skype session so Brittany got her laptop out, lit a cigarette while waiting for Santana to pick up. She kept dialing but got no response; thirty minutes and a half pack of cigarettes later, Brittany decided to stop calling. She was a little pissed because Santana was never late when it comes to their sessions. A lot of things ran through her mind but she tried to not think about it. She trusts Santana and she knows she will not do anything stupid… or so she thought.

Halfway across the world, Santana was on her way to a bar with Dani, Cara Delavigne, Kendall and Kylie Jenner. They were in a limo where they started their own little party. Cara was giving out shots of patron; the Jenners were taking pictures of them while Dani and Santana entertained them by singing along with the music inside the car. They still have the same chemistry they used to have especially when they sing so when a slightly drunk Cara said something to them, they both blushed.

"You two look cute together, why did you break up?" It was a question intended for Dani so she looked at Santana then answered, "It just didn't work out between us, besides she already has Brittany"

"Who isn't here by the way. We're in the city of love for crying out loud!"

It was Kendra who spoke this time. Santana felt herself getting red at what she said that she just remembered that she has plans with Brittany that night which she accidentally forgot because this was an unplanned night out. So she whispered to Dani that she would like to go home but Dani who saw as an opportunity for her to make a move, told her that Brittany will not be mad at her for missing one night. She didn't argue because she was right. They finally arrived at the bar and went to the VIP section where they ordered more drinks. The gang was having so much fun especially when they were joined by other celebrities like Ella Goulding, Little Mix, Jessie J and Cher Lloyd. The girls were dancing on the dance floor and drinking endless shots that are being given by Cara who was wasted drunk already. Dani and Santana tried to be civil at first and just went with the flow but with alcohol in their system, knowing that both of them are horny drunks couldn't kept their hands to each other. They didn't realize they were kissing until Elle pointed the paparazzi in the crowd. They broke apart right away and looked at each other's eye and a hint of regret was showing especially from Santana. She got scared that a photo of them kissing would come out. To think that she was supposed to be talking to Brittany, her girlfriend at that time. Her nerves were starting to overpower her so she excused herself for the bathroom where Dani followed her.

"Hey what's wrong?" she asked. Santana was leaning on the sink with her hands on her face.

"What happened earlier?" it was a rather stupid question.

"You well know what happened Santana. It's not as if someone forced us to do it" Dani responded.

Santana balled her fist. "How can I be so stupid?! No offense Dani but I really shouldn't have kissed you. It was a mistake. This was a mistake!"

"Tell me I'm wrong but I know you enjoyed it as much as I did because if you didn't, you would have stopped me when I made the first move" Dani said smirking.

Santana was pacing back and forth now. "Fuck! What if Brittany finds out? I mean, I can't let her know about this one. I don't want to hurt her" She was on the verge of crying so Dani approached her and held her. "To be honest San you already did. Knowing Pierce, no matter how hard you hide it, she would still find out or would notice that you're hiding something from her"

"What should I do?"

Dani hugged her then said, "Let's just enjoy the night. You're kinda ruining the mood, you know that? And for sure, they're already looking for us so let's go back out there and get even more wasted" with that, Dani offered her hand and Santana took it and they made their way back to their friends.

"If Brittany wasn't in the picture, do you think we would still be together?" Dani asked as they made their way back to their hotel rooms. Santana just shrugged before putting the card key for her door. They said their good nights and went inside their rooms. Dani immediately removed all her clothes and went straight to the shower. After an hour, she stepped out, changed into some clothes, got her guitar, her pen and pad and her cigarettes and stepped out on the balcony. She started writing down some words to express her feelings then put on some melody with her guitar and tried singing it.

 _I've run out of complicated theories  
So now I'm taking back my words  
And I'm preparing for the breakdown  
Your t-shirt's lost its smell of you  
And the bathroom's still a mess  
Remind me why we decided this was for the best_

 _Because I miss you love  
I miss you love  
I miss you love  
I miss you love  
I miss you  
Love..._

 _I know the distance is a factor  
But I stretch as often as I can  
My goal's to reach your hands any day now  
Please don't blame me for trying  
To fix this one last time  
I have a hard time as it is_

 _Because I miss you love  
I miss you love  
I miss you love  
I miss you love_

 _Don't act like you don't know me  
It's still me I've never changed  
I'll be here when you come back_

 _And I miss you love  
I miss you love  
I miss you love  
I miss you love  
I miss you love  
I miss you love  
I miss you love  
I miss you  
Love..._

After singing, she was startled when she heard someone clapping so she turned around and saw Santana by the door.

"How did you get in here?" Dani asked as she placed the guitar down.

"I requested for a spare key for your room when we got here. Was that a new song?"

Dani nodded. "It's beautiful"

"Thanks. Why are you still awake? I thought you were sleepy already?"

Santana approached her and sat on one of the chairs. "I couldn't really sleep. I kept tossing and turning but nothing. My eyes are tired but my mind just wouldn't shut up"

Dani took one long drag and puffed the smoke out. "Me too, that's why I decided to write a song. The lyrics have been on my mind for a while now, only now did I decide to let it out. Were you able to hear all of it?" Santana nodded; she already knew who the song was for. It was for her.

"Would you like to sleep here San?" She offered hoping Santana would agree; she can see Santana hesitating but gave in anyway so Dani thought this would be too easy for her to get in her pants, again. It was already four in the morning but it's a good thing they don't have much planned for the day so they can sleep in. Santana was fast asleep when they lay down and even if Dani was sleepy as well, she took some time to watch her ex girlfriend sleeping so peacefully beside her and thinking of ways to get her back.

(Brittany's POV)

I didn't get enough sleep last night because I kept waiting for Santana to even send me a single message that she cannot talk to me instead of letting me wait for nothing. This is so unlike her. I get that she's excited because she's finally in Europe but she promised me that no matter how busy we become, we would Skype or Face Time each other. When I went to the office that morning I was not in a good mood and everyone took notice of that because normally I'm the cheerful one. I went straight to Santana's office, not even bothering to greet them, and went straight to work. I checked my email and found one message from an unknown sender. I opened it and saw a simple question:

" _Want to know the latest Santana scoop?"_

 _-?-_

I contemplated if I should respond or not because this might be a hoax so I closed it and continued reading the other messages. It was a slow morning and only had a few people asking for approvals so I wasn't stressed out. When lunch time came, I decided to meet up with my friend Quinn who sometimes does a photo shoots for our artists. I went to our meeting place and waited for her to arrive. After ten minutes, I saw her walking through the door so I waved at her.

"Hey Q, how are you?" I asked as she sat down. She removed her sunglasses and put it in her bag before answering her friend. "Oh you know, same old shit. I've been planning to buy this small lot near my house and convert it into a new studio but I've been saving my money to buy a ring for Rachel"

The waitress approached us and gave us the menu. "Holy shit! You're proposing? When? Where? How?" I responded quickly.

"Whoa. Calm down B. I haven't decided yet as to where I'll do it but knowing Rachel, she would want somewhere memorable so you and Santana better be there. Where is she by the way?"

My mood changed again. "She's in Paris…with Dani"

"I'm sorry did you just say they're together in Paris?"

"Yep, that's what I said"

"Did I miss anything? Did you guys break up? Give me the deetz, Britt"

I sighed making her raise an eyebrow. "No, they're promoting her album in Europe. One of us had to go with them since we are producing her music. I knew Santana wanted to go since I already grew up there so I told her to tell her dad she'll be the one to go. It seems like she's having fun coz she forgot our session last night"

"Session? Okay, I don't want to know about that" Quinn responded as the waitress went back and took our orders.

"Normal conversations over Skype Q. And I don't ever plan to share 'our" stories with you

"You don't think she's cheating on you right?" Quinn asked and I shook my head. "Then maybe she was just tired that she fell asleep"

"Quinn, you know that I trust Santana but who I don't trust is Dani She's a sneaky little bitch"

"I thought she's changed" she asked.

"Yeah but I still don't trust her" My phone vibrated and saw that Santana was calling me.

 _San: Hey babe, I'm sorry I wasn't able to answer last night. We went around the city and got really tired. We didn't even use a car! I miss you already.  
Britt: I understand babe and I miss you too. I'm with Quinn right now having lunch.  
San: Say hi for me. Anyway, how was your morning?  
Britt: It was a slow one.  
San: That's good then. We'll be going to the venue for the show tonight so I can't stay long, okay? Then on the next 3 weeks, we'll be travelling to  
Britt: Wow! That's a pretty busy schedule babe. Are you sure you'll be okay handling that?  
San: I'm used to busy schedules babe, what I can't handle is you not being here with me.  
Britt: Patience babe. I promise I'll make it up to you when we see each other.  
San: I can't wait babe. Anyway, I have to go babe. Skype later?  
Britt: Sure babe. Just let me know what time you'll call. Love you babe._

After our phone call, our food came just in time and Quinn and I spent the rest of the time to catch up until we had to go back to our office. When I stepped out of the elevator, the other employees were whispering to each other and some of them just stared at me. It went on until the end of the day and when everyone had gone home, I stayed behind like always. I opened my mail once again and the same message that was sent earlier sent me another one so I replied yes to whoever this person is and after a few minutes, got a reply; but it wasn't a message, instead it was a link so I clicked it.

Santana sent me a message that she will be calling me at eleven o'clock so I got my laptop out and waited. I was still in a state of shock with what I just saw earlier. I was thinking of confiding it with Quinn but I want to know the reason why Santana lied to me about her being tired and sleeping; she was sleeping with her ex. I planned to act like I was not affected by what I received so to numb myself for the pain I'm feeling especially that I will be talking to her, I bought two bottles of bourbon and drank straight from the bottle. My vision was starting to slur but I fought it. At exactly eleven, I saw Santana calling me so I took a deep breath then answered her call.

 _San: Hi babe!  
Me: Hey, how was your day?  
San: Tiring but everything went smoothly. Babe, are you okay? Are you drunk or something?  
Me: (lifts the bottle of bourbon and showed it to Santana) Yep, I just felt like drinking tonight.  
San: Any particular reason babe?  
Me: Nope. Oh by the way, Quinn's planning to propose to Rachel. She hasn't bought the ring or anything but she already has a plan.  
San: Really? Wow, it's about damn time anyway. They've been together for five years now.  
Me: I know. That could have been us you know? If only I wasn't such a coward, we would have been married now with a baby on the way which of course you will be carrying.  
San: You're not a coward Britt, I am. I was scared that if I acted on what I really felt about you that it would end our friendship so I chose to keep it to myself and turn my attention to other people. But Britt, becoming your girlfriend is the greatest feeling in the world. I'm just so lucky to have you in my life.  
Me: Ditto.  
San: Are you sure you're okay Britt? It sounds like you're not in the mood to talk to me._

I was contemplating if I should tell her or not because I know if I don't let it out, it will consume me. It'll eat me up slowly up until Santana comes back home and we talk about it face to face. Or I'll tell her now and see what happens next.

 _Britt: Nah. I think it's just the alcohol really kicking in.  
San: Babe, I know you like you know me inside and out. What's wrong?_

I took a sip from the bottle then lit another cigarette.  
 _  
Britt: You really want to know what's wrong?  
San: Of course.  
Britt: Someone sent me these photos earlier. It was taken last night. (I opened my email and forwarded it to Santana). When you're done looking at it, please, I'm begging you; explain to me what I should think of it._

It took only two minutes asI watched as Santana's expression changed and tears started to form from her eyes which only confirm everything. My tears started to fall as well.

 _San: Babe, I- I'm sorry.  
Britt: How could you Santana?! I trusted you not to do exactly that or at least have the decency to stop her attempts on you. But you did nothing!  
San: I d-did try to s-s-stop her but we g-got so drunk and wasted. I couldn't c-control my actions. Babe, I don't mean for you find out this way.  
Britt: Why? Did you ever plan on telling me?_

She didn't answer and I knew why; she has no plans on telling me about it. Silence enveloped us and the only thing happening were both of us crying. I can feel and see her regret as she cried her heart out but you can't blame me for feeling angry which I've never done before towards Santana. But this, this was over the line.

 _San: Britt, you know that I love you right?  
Britt: I'm finding that hard to believe right now San. You lied to me by telling me you got tired from walking around the city and now you can't even answer my damn question!  
San: I just thought I'd let you know once I come back, you know. To talk to you face to face. I thought I'd buy myself some time to prepare myself for whatever will happen.  
Britt: You didn't think anyone was watching you, huh? Well, I hope you really think this thru because I…I…I think we need a b-break._

With that, I stood up and walked away from the screen where I can hear Santana begging on the other end. I never really thought this would happen to us but it did. I love Santana so much and hope to marry her one day. But this is really hurting me so much. Maybe this time apart will give us both time to think this through because she's the one for me. She still have three more weeks before she gets back home and by then, I hope, we're ready again. But if not, I don't know what's going to happen. __

**A/N**  
 _ **  
Song used:  
Miss You Love by Maria Mena**_

 _ **It's really been a while since I wrote something mostly because I lost the inspiration to do so but I've read back on my works and made me miss writing so here it is. It's not much but it's an update. I've also been busy with work so I never had much time to write stuff because I work at night. But anyway, I hope this chapter is good enough. Please, tell your comments or what now, I'd appreciate it. Thanks.**_


	10. Taking a step back

Taking a Step Back

General POV

Santana was a wreck the next few days after her conversation with Brittany. She feels as if the world came tumbling down on her again and there was no way to get back up on her feet. Dani noticed the change as well and even though she knows Santana was not okay, it didn't stop her from pursuing her. They travelled from Paris to Amsterdam then Italy, Netherlands and finally to Brazil. The tour was a success but Santana never felt like celebrating at all even on their last day. The crew was at a bar in Madrid and while the others were having fun, Santana sat there in the corner of their VIP table. Dani took notice of this so she approached her.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Dani said as she sat down beside Santana but she just looked away. "Hey, cheer up already. This is our last day together and tomorrow we'll be back to L.A and you'll be able to see Brittany again"

"If she still wants to see me" Santana answered.

"Look, I was your friend as well, I mean, at least I think I am but everything will be okay. It may take some time for this to be fixed but it will. I am sure your time apart will help you both grow. And when we get back, talk to her. She may refuse to do so but I know how persistent you can be. I mean, c'mon I was your girlfriend once upon a time, so I have an idea. I'm not going to wash my hands because I was involved in this mess but I know she's the one for you Santana. Fight for her no matter what." After Dani said that, she squeezed Santana's hand then she stood up and joins her crew on the dance floor. It was a lot for Santana to take in everything that's happening but hearing those words from Dani gave her the idea on what she needs to do. She will do everything to get Brittany back.

On the flight back, Santana chose to sit at the very back seat on the private jet and rehearsed what she wants to say to Brittany. Once she was sure that she got everything under control, she decided to sleep for the remainder of their flight. A few hours later, they arrived at LAX and they started to alight from the plane. She was kind of expecting Brittany to greet her but she was instead greeted by her father.

"Dad, what are you doing here? Where's Brittany?" Santana said as she hugged her father. Mr. Lopez just smiled then took her bags and put it inside the car.

"Let's take you home, kiddo"

They went inside the car and drove away from the airport. Her father was quiet the whole time so Santana became suspicious. "I missed you dad."

"I missed you too San." Mr. Lopez answered without taking his eyes off the road.

"But seriously, why are you so quiet?"

Her father sighed heavily but remained quiet. When they arrived at her apartment, her father stepped out of the car right away and took her bags. Santana followed her then went inside.

"Thanks for driving me home dad. But please, tell me what's going on?" Santana was becoming nervous now.

Her father led her to the living room. "You may have to sit down for this" So she did.

"A week after you went to Paris, we received an email containing some photos. I couldn't believe it at first but seeing Brittany the next day at the office confirmed me that it was definitely real." Her father started. "She wasn't her usual self because Brittany wasn't someone who would be rude to any of her co- workers, that's normally you, but the very next day, some of your team filed a complaint about her. So I talked to her and she did tell me what happened when you two talked."

Santana was trying not to cry because she knows the gravity of what she did.

"So, where is she dad?" she asked.

Her father took a deep breathe then said, "She hasn't been going to work after we talked and no one has been able to contact her, not even your friends Quinn and Rachel"

"What do you mean?"

"She's missing Santana"

Santana was already crying at this point. "What do you mean she's missing? Have you tried her apartment? Maybe her phone died or something. "

Her father hugged her daughter then said, "We already did that San, but she's not at her apartment. Your college buddies also helped looking for her but there was no sign of her anywhere. We went to all the police station in town and already filed her as a missing person. We even checked if she went out of the country but even in the airport records, her name didn't pop up"

"I'm sorry San. We won't stop looking for her, okay. That's a promise. Brittany is also like a daughter to me. "

Her father stayed beside her until she fell asleep so he lifted her and brought her to her room. He also called Quinn and Rachel to stay with her daughter as he goes back home to check for any updates regarding Brittany. The next day, Santana was surprised to see she was in her own room because the last thing she remember is being brought home by her dad. She heard someone singing downstairs so once she was done washing up, she went down and found Quinn watching Rachel singing while cooking breakfast.

"What are you two doing here?" Santana greeted.

Quinn ran to Santana and hugged her. "We missed you San. Rachel is almost done so please take a seat."

Once Rachel was finished, they started eating breakfast. And for a moment, everything was going well, until Santana noticed the chair at the other side of the table, where Brittany used to sit and started crying.

"This is all my fault! If anything happens to her, I won't be able to forgive myself"

Quinn and Rachel were beside her in seconds. "Oh honey, please don't blame yourself. Brittany is smart and I'm sure she wouldn't do anything to hurt herself. She just needs time."

"Yeah. Quinn's right. I'm sure that when she comes back, everything will be alright" Rachel added.

Santana sniffed and tried to calm down, "What if it doesn't?"

Both her friends kept quiet because anything they say at this point would not have an effect to Santana. They just tried their best to comfort their friend the best way they can.

Brittany's POV

Two weeks passed by and I know Santana's already back home but as much as I want to go back to her, I decided not to. I know they've all been looking for me but I can't seem to face them all, not right now though. When I go back, I want to make sure I am all better. I chose the first option not caring about anyone at the moment so here I am staying somewhere in Hawaii, in a property my parents bought which Santana has never been to as well. I would go here when I was younger because the place is so calm and just watching the ocean relaxes me. I opened my phone for the first time in two weeks and was bombarded with text and voice messages. I opened the recent messages which are mostly from Mr. Lopez, my friends and of course Santana. I stared at her name and remembered the last time we talked. It didn't end well and worst of all is I broke up with her. I really didn't want to but she really hurt me big time. I love her but right now I just want to be by myself. I started reading some of the messages and it made me miss them.

 _From Santana: baby, I really am sorry for what happened. I didn't mean to hurt you. I wish I could hold you right now._

 _From Santana: baby, why can't I contact you? Please, I want to talk you. When you get this, please call me back._

 _From Mr. Lopez: Brittany, I understand that you are going through an emotional phase right now; I just want you to know that we are here for you. I did file your leave of absence and whenever you are ready to come back, you still have your place here in the company._

 _From Quinn: hey brit-brit, I just heard what happened. Wherever you right now, I hope you are safe. Anyway, come back home when you're ready. I'm not proposing to Rachel if you're not here.  
_  
After reading and listening all the messages, I suddenly felt the urge to go back home but the question is, am I ready now to face her?

Night time came and as I was preparing my dinner, my phone rang and it was Santana. I didn't mind it at first but when she kept calling me, I almost hit the answer button so I just switched it off. I will talk to her when I get back, however, when - I still don't know, I miss her though. I plan to stay here for a few more days then go back to the real world. I guess three weeks is enough to clear my head and Mr. Lopez was so kind to file my leave despite just disappearing. I wasn't thinking straight when I left so everything was done in a rush. After eating my dinner, I went out of the porch, lit a cigarette and waited until the words flowed out of my mind then wrote it down. I've been meaning to write a songs since I haven't done that in a while.

 _You and I, we're like fireworks and symphonies exploding in the sky  
With you, I'm alive  
Like all the missing pieces of my heart, they finally collide_

 _So stop time right here in the moonlight  
'Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes_

 _Without you, I feel broke  
Like I'm half of a whole  
Without you, I've got no hand to hold  
Without you, I feel torn  
Like a sail in a storm  
Without you, I'm just a sad song  
I'm just a sad song_

 _With you, I fall  
It's like I'm leaving all my past and silhouettes up on the wall  
With you, I'm a beautiful mess  
It's like we're standing hand and hand with all our fears up on the edge_

 _So stop time right here in the moonlight  
'Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes_

 _Without you, I feel broke  
Like I'm half of a whole  
Without you, I've got no hand to hold  
Without you, I feel torn  
Like a sail in a storm  
Without you, I'm just a sad song_

 _You're the perfect melody  
The only harmony I wanna hear  
You're my favourite part of me  
With you standing next to me  
I've got nothing to fear_

 _Without you, I feel broke  
Like I'm half of a whole  
Without you, I've got no hand to hold  
Without you, I feel torn  
Like a sail in a storm  
Without you, I'm just a sad song_

 _Without you, I feel broke  
Like I'm half of a whole  
Without you, I've got no hand to hold  
Without you, I feel torn  
Like a sail in a storm  
Without you, I'm just a sad song, I'm just a sad song_

 __  
After finishing the lyrics, I got my guitar and put some melody into it. Once satisfied, I packed up everything and went to bed.

General POV

Santana went back to work the next day and tried not to dwell on the current situation with Brittany. She remained professional as she can be but there are still times she catches herself staring at nothing or just simply zoning out. Quinn and Rachel invited her for lunch so as soon as she finished her meetings that morning, she met the couple at their favorite restaurant. Santana was the first to arrive and she sat at their usual table and checked the menu. She already knows what they would get so when the waiter came back, she gave him the orders. A few minutes later, Quinn and Rachel arrived and they took their usual chairs across Santana. Brittany was never mentioned as her friends know it would affect Santana so they tried to pry away from the topic as much as possible. When lunch time was over, they went back to work. The day went on and before Santana knows it, it was already the end of their work. It turned out to be a light day after all with just a few meetings which she took care of that morning and just some finishing touches on a few songs they were working on. She would stay behind the office and go inside one of the studios to playback all the songs they made that day or to take turns and record one of their songs but normally she does that with Brittany so since she wasn't here, she went home right away.

Now that she's back at her apartment, she felt more alone and that's when she broke down again with the fact that Brittany's still missing and there are no updates from her. She tried her luck and checked if she would her call would be able to go through. She dialed the familiar number and expected the worst... but then it rang.

 _"C'mon Britt, please pick up"_ Santana thought to herself. After several attempts, the line couldn't be reached again. She had her hopes up for a while there but then she just thought, at least I know Brittany is fine, she just needed her space. And she was willing to give it to her.

Somewhere in Hawaii, Brittany was on her bed trying to sleep. She kept thinking on how she would face Santana when she gets back. All she wanted her to do was be honest with her but even that she couldn't even do and that's what's pissing her off even more. However, she doesn't want to lose Santana as well. She loves her too much if that's even possible. She may have had her own shares of hook ups back then but she's always been in love with her best friend. And no matter what happens she will always be in love with her. It didn't matter how long it took for them to have the courage to tell each other how they felt, what's important is they did and it was worth the wait. She looked back on everything they've been through and thought, that they've definitely come a long way together and she won't let it go to waste. So with that thought, she went to sleep and planned to surprise everyone by flying back instead of her original plan of staying for a few more days.

When she woke up the next day, as she prepared her breakfast, she also booked a flight back to Los Angeles. She picked the earliest flight so she can go to Santana's apartment and surprise her there. Once her things were packed, she went to the souvenir shop and bought a few things for her friend then drove the car back to the rental place and walked two blocks going to the airport. Once her flight is called, she went to the gate and boarded the plane. Five hours later, they landed at LAX.

Brittany's POV

Upon checking out of the airport, I hailed a cab and went back to my apartment. Everything was just how I left it. I mean, I would be scared if it weren't. I unloaded my bag and fixed myself for what I plan to do later at Santana's apartment. I still need to buy a few more things so I went out of the house but I put on a disguise to prevent anyone recognizing me and letting Santana know I'm back which would ruin the surprise. I was done shopping by the time I heard my tummy making noises so since I was already near our favorite restaurant, I went inside. I sat on one of the chairs at the back then gave my order to the waitress. She stayed for a few seconds just staring at me before she went back inside the kitchen. While waiting for my food, I saw the door open and heard familiar voices. I got my mirror and checked them out; she was having lunch with Quinn. She wasn't expecting them at all but it was a good thing she didn't take their usual table otherwise, Santana would recognize her in a heartbeat even with her disguise. Good thing she decided to sit with her back on them but close enough to hear whatever they're talking about. I can hear Santana talking about the office then transitioned to what happened on the tour and that's when I listened very closely.

"We were on our way to this bar in Paris with a few friends I didn't really want to but you know how these celebrities are." Quinn nodded in agreement. She has worked with celebrities as well as she is becoming a well-known photographer. "So they already started drinking on our way there and of course I don't want to be a party pooper, I took some shots as well. When we got inside the bar, the shots continued and you know me with alcohol - I couldn't stop myself. Then since I was already comfortable with her and with alcohol in my system, I was no longer in control of my actions. We were all dancing and next thing I know, her lips were against mine and if Ellie wasn't there to give us a heads up about the papz, we wouldn't have stopped. The moment we broke apart brought me to my senses. So I tried to stay away from her after that however, when we got back to our hotel and I have sobered up, I was pulled back into her world. I don't know why but it was like one of those times when we were still together. "

"Wow. I'm your friend San, but I would understand why Brittany's gone. That's a very low blow. "Quinn responded. She knew she would say that because that's how straightforward she is. "So, this may sound stupid or what but what I want to know is, do you still have feelings for your ex?"

I couldn't answer. At that moment there, I was caught off guard.

"I... I..." What the hell? Why can't I answer one simple question? I don't have feelings for her anymore. I'm with Brittany now and she's the one I love.

Quinn looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Well?"

I cleared my throat then answered, "No. I don't have feelings for her anymore. I love Brittany and she's the one for me. I just wish she's back, you know? I really miss her"

"I know. We miss her too and I'm sure you're the one for her as well. I mean, she wouldn't have waited for you all these years if you weren't. So anyway, I need some help with my proposal. How do you think I should do it?" Quinn replied

"I think it's best if you ask Brittany about this. She's better with planning than I am" I said which is really true as Brittany is the creative one.

Quinn looked at her watch, "Oh my! Is that the time? Shit! I have to get back to the studio. I have a meeting at one"

"Me too" I quickly responded.

So with that, we paid for the food then left the restaurant. Once we were at the door I looked back to check if we left anything at our table then I saw this girl behind our booth and for a moment I thought it was Brittany but then again maybe I was just imagining things.

General POV

Once Santana and Quinn left, Brittany waited for a few more minutes then left the booth. She made sure that the coast was clear before walking out of the street going to her car. Since she already bought everything she needs for her surprise she went straight to Santana's apartment. Santana had changed her locks so Brittany would have access so once she was inside, she took the liberty to of fixing the house as Santana tends to forget to do so. After cleaning up, she started preparing for dinner. She enjoyed cooking too much that she only had an hour left before she know Santana would arrive home. So once the table was set, she ran up to the room for a quick shower.

At half past seven, Brittany was already dressed up and waiting for Santana's terrace where she has her surprise. A few more minutes, she heard the door unlock. Little did Santana know she set up some cameras to capture every moment.

"What is this?" She heard Santana as she saw the petals scattered on the floor She followed the petals then stopped when she saw a note by the couch.

 _Tell me that you want me  
And I'll be yours completely  
For better or for worse_

She continued following the petals and stopped as yet another note was hanging, this time by the piano.

 _I know  
We'll have our disagreements  
Be fighting for no reason  
I wouldn't change it for the world_

Then another was hanging by the dinner table.

' _Cause I know  
The first day that I met you  
I was never gonna let you  
Let you slip away_

And another one by the closed door leading to her terrace.

 _And I  
Still remember feeling nervous  
Trying to find the words to  
Get you here today_

As she opened the door, there she saw Brittany standing by the table set for two holding a bouquet of Arbutus. She can hear a song playing in the background and only realized that the notes had the lyrics of it. Brittany started walking towards as she started crying. Brittany gave the flowers and Santana gladly accepted it. Then Brittany held Santana in her arms.

"Baby please stop crying" Brittany said as she patted her back but she just cried even more. "I'm here now San"

It took a few more minutes before Santana calmed down and when she did, she kissed Brittany like her life depended on it and of course she kissed back. When things were starting to get a little hot, Brittany pulled away. "We can have more of that later but first, let us enjoy the dinner I have prepared for us" Brittany said while leading Santana to her chair, pulling it just like the gentlewoman that she is. She poured some wine on their glasses then sat down.

Santana wiped her eyes then she finally started talking. "Where were you Britt? I mean, I was worried about you. We were all worried about you"

"I didn't men to make you all worry, it's just that, I needed to be alone at that time. But, if this isn't proof enough, I have already forgiven you Santana. You hurt me bad but I'd rather not lose you completely. You're my person Santana and I wouldn't have it any other way"

She was speechless once again so Brittany was contemplating whether to give her second surprise. She was about to stand up when Santana started to speak.

"What did I do to deserve you Britt? I messed up but you're here like nothing happened. I mean, how you can be so perfect"

"I'm way far from perfect babe. I have my own flaws but like I said, despite what happened, I'd rather not lose you. I can't even imagine my life without you. What I want though, is for you to be honest with me and I'm going to be honest with you too. Are you 100% with me? Cause you know I am"

Santana didn't waste any second and answered her, "Yes! I am 100% with you Brittany S. Pierce"

With that, they continued eating and as the night went by, they cleaned up what they used and prepared for bed. It was a Friday night so they had the whole weekend to themselves. After they shared a shower, Brittany told Santana to wait for her inside the room as she checked if the doors are locked but she actually went to get her second surprise. Once she has it in her hands, she went up to see her girlfriend waiting for her.

"Hey babe?"

"Yes?" Santana responded as she faced Brittany.

"Uhmm.. I've been wanting do this…well… not exactly this" Brittany started. Santana sat up as she sensed something was up.

"What is it Britt?"

"I planned to do this earlier but I was still contemplating on doing it, however, I thought if I don't, I might lose the chance"

"You're making me nervous babe"

Brittany got down on one knee and held her girlfriend's hand.

"In this lifetime or the next, know that I will always be with you no matter what. We may not agree on all things but know that our difference is what makes us compatible with each other. In a world where people don't believe in soul mates anymore, I'm one of the few who still does. And I know that fate has laid a hand when we met that day in junior high. I fell in love with the devil, so they say, but I didn't really care. I promise that I will never leave you from this day forward and that my love for you will be as strong as it ever was" Brittany said then got the promise ring from her pocket and placed it on Santana's hand. "I'm giving you this ring as a promise that I will be your no matter what"

Santana was already crying as Brittany finishes her speech. She wasn't expecting this at all. She looked at her girlfriend and answered, "I accept this ring and promise to be yours no matter what"

Brittany took off the ring from the box and placde it on Santana's finger then kissed her. They ended the night making love and it was one of the best feelings ever.


End file.
